T'sM – Draco, der Prinz auf der Erbse
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Das kinderlose Königspaar Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Thronerben. Eines nachts taucht Draco von Slytherin auf und macht ihnen ein verlockendes Angebot.
1. Kapitel 01

_**Titel:** Tanya's Märchenstunde - Draco, der Prinz auf der Erbse  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Parody  
**Cast:** Draco von Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Dobby, der Diener  
**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik und verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristen die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient.  
**A/N:** Willkommen, zu Tanya's Märchenstunde! Heute ist der 20. November 2006 und es ist gerade 06.35 Uhr abends. Vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde durchfuhr mich eine Idee wie der Blitz. Ich rannte zu dem Bücherregal im Keller (Sonst geh ich nie in den Keller. Da gibts Spinnen... xD) und zog mein altes Lieblingsmärchenbuch heraus. Folge daraus: Tanya's Märchenstunde basierend in einer kleinen Trilogie entstand, dessen ersten Teil (mit ungefähr 3 Kapiteln) ihr nun hier lesen könnt :hihi:.  
Tya, eigentlich hat mich ein Review von Merle für "Gemeißelt in Eis" (:winkewinke: Wenn du das liest und für euch anderen: Lest diese FF und reviewt mir, please ;D!) etwas mit der Nase darauf gestoßen und dann dachte ich mir auch: Pro7 machts, wieso dann nicht die Tanya? Was genau die Tanya nun gemacht hat, könnt ihr hier lesen und ich bitte euch auch, dafür zu reviewn! Mich würde es sehr freuen :D!  
hegdl, die Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit, da lebte in einem fernen Land ein König, mit seiner Frau in den Gemäuern Malfoy Castles. König Lucius Malfoy, hieß der ehrenwerte Mann, der bereits die Dreißig überschritten hatte und zusammen mit Narcissa Malfoy, auf die Vierzig zuging. Eigentlich hatten die beiden alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Ein Königreich, ein Schloss, Reichtum, Ansehen und Ruhm. Für ein Ehepaar jedoch war dies zu wenig und für ein königliches Ehepaar erst recht, denn ihrem Glück fehlte ein männlicher Thronerbe – geschweige denn, überhaupt ein Kind – das die malfoyische Ahnenreihe weiterführen konnte.

Tage vergingen, Monate und schließlich Jahre. Von einem runden Bauch der Königin Narcissa fehlte jedoch jede Spur. Die Unruhe, die bereits in Malfoy Castle, über das fehlende Kinderglück herrschte, übertrug sich ebenfalls auch auf das Königreich. Allerorts munkelte man schon, die Königin wäre verflucht und eigentlich rechtete niemand mehr mit einem Thronerben – auch die Malfoys nicht.

Zu dieser Zeit im Lande, gab es viele Kinder, deren Eltern an Krankheiten starben oder von dessen einfach keine Spur mehr war, doch die Familie weigerte sich, auch nur eines davon zu sich zu nehmen. Ihr Sohn müsste königliches Blut besitzen. Wenn er schon ein Malfoy sein konnte, dann müsse er zumindest königlich sein.

Eines Tages kam es, dass nach einem langen harten Tag, den König Lucius mit der Regierung Malfoy-Kingdoms verbracht hatte und seine Frau Narcissa damit, sich die neusten Stoffe und Kleider von Webern zeigen zu lassen, dass an dem großen Portal des Schlosses klopfte und ein durchnässter junger Mann von sechzehn Jahren, mit blondem malfoyrischem Haar und ziemlich mitgenommenen, doch edlen Kleidern durch die Pforten trat und von dem kleinen Diener Dobby zum Königspaar geführt wurde.

Lucius und Narcissa staunten nicht schlecht, den Jungen vor sich stehen zu sehen, der in gewisser Art und Weise fast ein Ebenbild von ihnen sein könnte. Seine grauen Augen betrachteten die beiden mit Standfestigkeit und entschlossener Miene, während er sich locker das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht wischte, um wenigstens den Ansatz einen ordentlichen Eindrucks bei dem Königspaar zu hinterlassen, wenn schon das Wetter nicht für einen glorreichen Auftritt mitgespielt hatte.

„Mein Name ist Draco von Slytherin", erklärte der Junge mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor den beiden. „Ich bin hier, um Euch eine Bitte meinerseits vorzutragen."

„Sehr erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen", entgegnete Lucius höflich.

Ihm war der Prinz nicht fremd. Vor ein paar Jahren, waren er und seine Frau, bei seiner Taufe anwesend gewesen, bei der eine, der anwesenden Feen einen Fluch über ihn gesprochen hatte, da sie als unglückliche Dreizehnte nicht eingeladen wurde.  
Mit ein wenig Unbehangen im Gemüt nickte er dem jungen Slytherin sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin zu setzen. Er hoffe nur, der Fluch möge nicht auf ihn übergehen und nahm sich fest vor, noch vor der morgigen Morgendämmerung einen Boten auszusenden, der im Königreich nach Recht und Ordnung sehen sollte. Wie stünde er denn bei der kommenden königlichen Konferenz da, wenn die neusten Geburtenzahlen in Malfoy-Kingdom auf die Hälfte zurückgingen?

Der Prinz ließ sich dies auch nicht zwei Mal sagen. Seine durchnässe Kleidung fröstelte ihn bereits ziemlich und er war sich sicher, dass er sich heute eine starke Erkältung einfangen würde. Es war allerdings Lohn genug, wenn sie seine Bitte annehmen würden.

„Nun", meinte der König und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig. „Was ist Euer Begehren? So weit ich weiß, befindet sich mein Königreich mit dem Eures Herrn Vaters nicht im Kriege."

Schnell schüttelte Draco von Slytherin den Kopf. „Nein und ich bin auch nicht hier, um Euch eine Kriegserklärung zu machen."

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht." Lucius lächelte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem goldenen Kelch, den er nach ein paar Sekunden wieder absetzte. Es wäre ja auch blanker Selbstmord für den jungen Prinzen gewesen, hier mit einer Kriegserklärung aufzutauchen. Noch ehe sein Fluch einsetzen würde, würde er auch schon die Hölle von Innen betrachten können. Verfluchte Menschen kamen nicht in den Himmel. „Fahrt fort, Prinz."

„Ich weiß von Eurem Probleme", verkündete Draco von Slytherin mit fester Miene.

Der König und die Königin tauschten schnell alarmierende Blicke. In ihren Augen war es wie eine Demütigung so offen auf dieses Thema angesprochen zu werden. Bis jetzt hatte niemand darüber zu sprechen gewagt, obwohl sie sich natürlich darüber im Klaren waren, dass selbst der letzte Bauerntölpel wusste, welch kinderloses Elend auf ihrer Ehe lag.

Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Draco von Slytherin zu und fuhr fort. Seine Frau wohnt zwar manch Unterredungen bei, sprach jedoch meist nie ein Wort, sondern half ihm lediglich als tatkräftige Überstützung im Hintergrund.

„Nun, als Problem kann man es nicht direkt bezeichnen", erklärte Lucius mit reservierter Miene. „Wir durften bis jetzt nur noch nicht das Wunder der Geburt erleben. Unsere Ehe scheint noch nicht bereit dafür zu sein."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des Prinzen aus. Lucius war in diesem Moment klar, dass ihm sein Gegenüber mehr als unsympathisch war, nicht nur, weil er verflucht war, sondern auch, da er die Freiheit besaß hat, seine Unglück laut beim Namen zu nennen. Vielleicht war das eine Tugend, die er an einem Malfoy schätzte, doch nicht in diesem Falle.

„Wir Ihr meint." Der junge Slytherin warf sich abermals das helleblonde Haar aus der Stirn und blickte ihnen dann wieder aufmerksam entgegen. „Ich bin hier, um Euch ein Tauschgeschäft anzubieten. Vielleicht mag es schon zu Euch durchgedrungen sein, vielleicht aber auch noch nicht. Mein Vater ist letzten Winter verstorben."

Lucius wusste nicht wirklich, ob er nun deswegen besonders bekümmert sein mochte. Er hatte den König von Slytherin noch nie gemocht. Schon immer hatte sich dieser im Glanz seines Ruhmes gesonnt und anderen Königen, wie er einer war – und das musste er offen zugeben – diese Sonne weggenommen. Das „Tauschgeschäft" das der junge Slytherin jedoch ansprach weckte sein Interesse und so mühte er sich doch einen bedrückten Blick aufzusetzen. „Mein Beileid."

Draco von Slytherin seufzte. „Wie auch immer. Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Irgendwann musste eines unserer Dienstmädchen einmal die Hand gegen ihn erheben. Zu seinem Unglück eben, hatte es sich dabei um ein Hand mit Messer gehandelt. Brachte ihr aber auch nicht viel, denn ich ließ sie sofort hängen. Jedenfalls brach er meiner Mutter damit das Herz. Sie verließ unser Land und somit auch mich. Unser Königreich war und ist es auch immer noch, ziemlich empört über seine Vergehen. Sie wollen nicht anerkennen, dass ich der rechtmäßige Thronfolger bin und glauben, ich sei aus einer Liebschaft zwischen meinem Vater und eines unserer Dienstmädchen entstanden. Da meiner Mutter nicht mehr als Zeugin dienen kann, kann mir in Slytherin auch nicht das Zepter der Regierung übergeben werden."

Innerlich lächelte Lucius vor Schadenfreude in sich hinein. So viel Dummheit hätte er dem verstorbenen König Slytherin überhaupt nicht zugetraut und es freute ihn richtig zu sehen, dass in seinem Königreich solch ein Bürgerkrieg nie zu Stande kommen würde. Trotzdem allerdings wusste er nicht, warum der junge Prinz ihm diese zweifellos ehrelose Familiengeheimnis erzählte. Für ihn selbst wäre es eine Schmach.

„Und was ist nun euer Belang?", wollte er neugierig als auch verständnislos wissen. „Wir werden Euch nicht zur Seite stehen können, um Euer Königreich wieder zurückzuerobern."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst." Kurz hielt der junge Slytherin inne und nickte schließlich entschlossen. „Ich bin hier, um Euch anzubieten, mich als Sohn zu nehmen und damit Eure Nachkommenschaft zu sichern."

* * *

_TBC_

_Wird König Lucius auf Prinz Dracos Angebot eingehen um sein Königreich zu retten? Und was hat es mit dem Fluch auf sich, denn die dreizehnte Fee vor Jahren über ihn gesprochen hatte? Geht die Geburtenrate in Malfoy-Kingdom wirklich zurück?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt ;). Click on "Go", please!_


	2. Kapitel 02

_**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik und verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristen die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient.  
**A/N:** Huhu - ein Review :schmoll:. Tya, so scheint das Leben zu sein, wenn nix mit Romance passiert :lol: - aber Romance gibt's erst im zweiten Teil, sorry! Nya, trotzdem - Kapitel 2! Danke, geht ganz herzlich an **Mondschatten** und wegen deinem Review, ist dieses Kapitel speziell für dich ;).  
hegdl, die Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

„_Das ist mir durchaus bewusst." Kurz hielt der junge Slytherin inne und nickte schließlich entschlossen. „Ich bin hier, um Euch anzubieten, mich als Sohn zu nehmen und damit Eure Nachkommenschaft zu sichern."_

* * *

_Einen verfluchten Prinzen als Sohn nehmen? Nein!_, war das Erste, was König Lucius durch den Kopf schoss. Neben sich spürte er, wie seine Frau Narcissa die Hand auf seine legte. Schnell warf er ihr einen Blick zu und erkannte ihre flehende Miene. Sie war sich offenbar nicht dessen bewusst, welch Unglück er für alle Zeit über ihr geliebtes Kingdom bringen könnte.

Lucius seufzte und wandte sich wieder von seiner Frau ab, dem Prinzen zu. Dieser verharrte geduldig und betrachtete die beiden mit seinen emotionslosen grauen Augen aufmerksam.

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, doch was genau wollt Ihr damit bezwecken, wenn ich Euch den Titel Prinz Malfoy gewährte?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

Ein Lächeln trat auf die Lippen von Draco. „Ich dachte, mein Vorhaben wäre bereits offensichtlich. Ich bin ein Sohn von Adelsgeschlecht. Meine Zukunft besteht nicht darin ein bürgerliches oder gar ärmliches Leben zu führen. Selbst meine treusten und untergebensten Diener haben sich gegen mich gestellt, somit gibt es keine Zukunft in Slytherin-Kingdom für mich. Macht mich zu Eurem Sohn, dann gebiete Ihr dem Spott und dem Hohne, der nicht nur in den höheren Kreisen über Euch durch die Welt zieht, Einhalt."

Lucius könnte nicht umhin den jungen Prinzen etwas verärgert zu betrachten. Spott und Hohn geht in der ganzen Welt über ihn und seine Frau umher? Abermals hatte der Prinz mehr ausgesprochen, als ihm bewusst werden wollte.

„Nun gut", murmelte er schließlich. „Euer Angebot ist äußerst verlockend, trotzdem würde ich mich gerne mit meiner Frau beraten. Ich bitte Euch einen Moment draußen zu warten. Mein Diener Dobby wird Euch eure Schlafgemächer zeigen. Auch falls unsere Entscheidung gegen Euch gefällt, werdet Ihr heute wohl nicht mehr zurück nach Slytherin kehren."

Draco nickte dankend und würde sofort von dem kleinen Dobby aus dem Zimmer geführt, der bis lang still in der Ecke gestanden und interessiert der Unterhaltung beigewohnt hatte.

„Lucius", erhob nun erstmals Königin Narcissa Malfoy das Wort, als die beiden verschwunden waren. Sie griff erneut nach seiner Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Dieser Junge ist unsere Rettung."

„Er ist verflucht, meine Liebe", entgegnete Lucius skeptisch. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Tag seiner Taufe? Welch Unglück könnte er nur über das Königreich oder gar uns bringen?"

„Na und?", zuckte sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es gibt viele Menschen die verflucht sind. Denk doch nur an deinen Onkel Edward, der sich mit einer Fee eingelassen hat und dieser dann das Herz brach."

„Genau aus diesem Grund, ist er auch aus Malfoy-Kingdom verbannt worden."

Lucius wusste nicht wirklich ob er sich erweichen lassen sollte. Ihm lag das Wohl seiner Frau sehr am Herzen und er wusste, dass sie an diesem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch zu zerbrechen drohte, doch andererseits – wenn man von der Tatsache des Fluches absah – war ihm auch nicht wirklich klar, ob er es akzeptieren konnte, dass dieser Junge nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war, wenn er ihm zum Sohn ernannte.

„Willst du wirklich so herzlos sein, Lucius?" Langsam erhob sich Narcissa, trat näher an den Kamin und betrachtete nachdenklich die Flammen. „Der Junge braucht uns. Stell dir das doch nur mal vor! Ein adliger Junge lebt ein bürgerliches Leben! Wärest du in seiner Lage, würdest du dir genau das Selbe wünschen und du darfst natürlich nicht uns dabei vergessen. Was soll denn aus unserer Familie werden, wenn wir nicht endlich ein Kind bekommen?"

Dem König entkam ein abermaliges Seufzen. Seine Frau hatte Recht. Vollkommen Recht und zum ersten Mal störte es ihn.

„Nun gut", meinte er schließlich. Schnell wandte sich seine Frau ihm wieder zu. Hoffnung glitzerte in ihren Augen. „Wir werden den Prinzen aufnehmen... jedoch erst, wenn er sich einer Prüfung unterzogen und diese bestanden hat."

„Eine Prüfung?", wiederholte seine Frau irritiert. „Was willst du prüfen?"

„Er kam einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel und selbst in seinem Königreich wollen die Untertarnen bezweifeln, dass er wirklich einer rein adligen und rechtmäßigen Verbindung hervorging. Du weißt sehr wohl, wie strikt ich mich dagegen weigere jemanden in unserer Familie aufzunehmen, der nicht unseren Verhältnissen entstammt. Wir werden prüfen, ob er wirklich von solch adligem Blute ist, wie er behauptet. Wenn nicht, wird es auch keine Zukunft für ihn als Prinz Malfoy geben."

* * *

Genau das tat Lucius auch. Er führte eine Unterredung mit dem jungen Prinzen Draco, in der er vorgab seine Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen zu haben, sie ihm aber am nächsten Tag mitteilen würde, wenn er erst einmal darüber geschlafen hatte.  
Währenddessen hatte er seinem Diener Dobby aufgetragen zusammen mit den Dienstmädchen eine kleine Erbse auf die Matratze Dracos zu legen und zwanzig weitere Matratzen darauf zu platzieren.

Prinz Draco war sichtlich irritiert, als er zu Bette gehen wollte und er erst einmal einen Berg von Matratzen mit der Leiter erklimmen musste, doch ihn kümmerte es nicht weiter, was der König damit bezweckte. Narcissa Malfoy sah das Ganze jedoch mit einer Spur von Unbehagen und hoffe wirklich, der Prinz wäre das, was er vorgab zu sein.

* * *

_TBC_

_Wird es Draco von Slytherin wirklich schaffen seine Prüfung zu bestehen? Und wird Lucius dann das Versprechen einhalten, welches er seiner Frau gegeben hat? Was genau das es mit dem Fluch des Prinzen auf sich?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr mir ein Review schickt ;). Click on "Go", please!_


	3. Kapitel 03

_**Disclaimer:** Dies ist eine Produktion zwischen JK Rowling, zuständig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere, den Gebrüdern Grimm, Entwickler des "eigentlichen Plots" und Tanya C. Silver, 16-jährige Schülerin aus Bayern, mit großem Hang zur Dramatik und verantwortlich für die nun entstandene Fassung der Geschichte. Lebt JK Rowling ihr Leben auch in Saus und Braus, fristen die Gebrüder ein Leben in Armut und Tanya C. Silver tut es ihnen somit nach. Es wird also kein Geld mit dem Ganzen verdient.  
**A/N:** Wir habens ja alle lieber Flott und deswegen ist hier nun mein letztes Kapitel. Ein bisschen wenig... ich gebs zu, allerdings ist das Märchen dann eben schon zu Ende erzählt gewesen xD. Danken will ich **Mondschatten** und **Simsly**, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. Schwarzleser... :grrr:P. Für euch beide einen großen Draco-Keks mit Extra Schokostückchen :hihi:.  
hegdl, die Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

Das Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen war für den jungen Prinz Slytherin eine Qual. Er hatte wahnsinnig schlecht schlafen und musste sich mit Rückenschmerzen quälen. Die unbequemen Matzratzen in diesem Königreichen waren schon eine Zumutung!

Er nahm sich fest vor, dies zu ändern, wenn er von König Lucius zum Prinzen Malfoy erklärt wurde. Nun ja, wenn es geschehen _sollte_, denn noch immer stand ja die Entscheidung des Königs aus.

Von da her, war es auch offensichtlich, dass seine Laune nicht wirklich die Beste war, als er an eben diesem Morgen übermüdet und mit Rückenschmerzen, dem Frühstück bewohnte.

„Und habt Ihr Eure Nacht angenehm verbracht?", wollte die Königin wissen, als Draco sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Die gequälte Miene des jungen Mannes war ihr nicht entgangen, trotzdem mahnte sie sich, zu nicht allzu viel Vorfreude.

Draco war kein unehrlicher Zeitgenosse und wenn ihm etwas missfiel, dann sagte er das auch. Gleich ob es sich dabei um seine zukünftigen Eltern handeln würde. „Bei Verlaub, doch eure Matratzen sind der reine Graus. Ich habe fast kein Augen zugetan und mein Rücken schmerzt beinahe unerträglich."

Als plötzlich der Königin ein Lachen entkam, warf er ihr einen teils überraschten, teils auch irritierten Blick zu. König Lucius allerdings seufzte bekümmert, stellte langsam seinen Kelch beiseite und wartete drauf, dass ihm der Prinz seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

Was auch wieder tat, nachdem sich Narcissa beruhigt hatte. Noch immer aber lag ein glückliches Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen.

„Da ich meiner Frau versprach Euch in unsere Familie aufzunehmen, wenn Ihr die Prüfung besteht, kann ich Euch nun erklären, dass Ihr es würdig seit, Euch Malfoy nennen zu dürfen."

Prinz Draco jedoch verstand rein gar nichts. Er hätte sich nun unheimlich gefreut, wenn nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass er anscheinend eine Prüfung absolviert hatte, ohne davon etwas zu wissen.

„Welch Prüfung?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Mein lieber Sohn", meinte nun Narcissa. Als sie das Wort „Sohn" in den Mund nahm, wurde das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breiter. „Ich kann dir versichern, unsere Matratzen sind nicht wirklich so unbequem, wie du glaubst. Mein Mann war der Meinung überprüfen zu müssen, ob du wirklich adligem Geschlechte abstammst, bevor wir dich in unsere Familie aufnehmen."

„Genau", fuhr Lucius fort. „Du hast bewiesen, dass du es gewohnt bist, auf genau solchen edlen und bequemen Matratzen zu ruhen, wie wir es tun. Jedes Gesindel auf der Straße hätte dort oben auf dem Matratzenberg ein Auge zubekommen und nicht die Feinheit besessen die Erbse darunter zu spüren. Du aber nicht."

Draco konnte nicht anders als langsam zu nicken. Wirklich hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass ihn das Königpaar auf die Probe stellen würde.

„Und nun... bin ich Draco Malfoy?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig, nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen.

Langsam nickte Lucius. „Allerdings habe ich noch eine Bitte, bevor wir dich entgültig zum Familienmitglied erklären. Genau gesagt ist es ein schon eine Aufforderung. Du bist sechzehn Jahre alt, es ist höchste Zeit, eine Prinzessin zu ehelichen."

„Genau." Narcissa Malfoys Lächeln verschwand und sie sah ihren „neugewonnen" Sohn ernst an. „An deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wird ein Ball stattfinden, zu dem wir alle reichen Töchter des Landes, Prinzessinnen und Königinnen laden werden. Dort wirst du deine Braut wählen."

Draco, ehemals Prinz „von Slytherin" und jetzt „Malfoy", nickte verständnisvoll. Er hatte schon seit längerem die Absicht sich zu vermählen, bis jetzt jedoch war ihm nicht die Zeit geblieben sich um eine Braut zu kümmern, da ihm sein Vater mit all den Affären schon genug Ärger bereitet hatte und er sich um seine Mutter kümmern musste, die jeden Tag vor Einsamkeit und Leid über die verlorene Liebe ihres Mannes fast zerbrach.

„Deine Braut darf nicht aus bürgerlichen oder gar armen Verhältnissen stammen." Lucius lächelte zufrieden, als Draco erneut nickte. „Meine Frau und ich können uns einfach keinen neuen Skandal leisten und deshalb möchten wir dich daran erinnern."

König Lucius Malfoy war er mehr als zufrieden. Nun hatte er tatsächlich einen adligen Sohn gewonnen, der demnächst mit einem reichen Mädchen, oder gar einer Prinzessin eine Familie gründen würde und vielleicht der sinkenden Geburtenrate damit Abhilfe verschaffte.

Es lebe das Kingdom und die Familie Malfoy!

* * *

_Ende_

_Welchem Mädchen wird die Ehre zuteil, sich Prinzessin Malfoy nennen zu dürfen? Und kannt Lucius der sinkenden Geburtenrate damit wirklich Abhilfe verschaffen?  
Dies alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr mir ein Review schickt und ich frühestens nächste Woche Teil zwei meiner Märchenstunde, "Hermione, das Aschenputtel" poste. Click on "Go", please :)!_


End file.
